This invention relates generally to a test fitting for a plumbing system. In particular, the present invention relates to an easily-accessible test fitting that is permanently installed in a plumbing system for temporarily blocking the passage of water.
Residential and commercial plumbing systems are created by joining together various sections of pipe into a unified network. However, even a single joint that is not watertight will allow water to leak and necessitate repairs. To detect such a problem early in the construction process, many building codes today require the plumbing system to be pressure tested.
When a plumbing system is pressure tested, a blocking apparatus or “test fitting” is introduced into a section of pipe to isolate an area to be tested. Water is then added, filling the isolated section, and a plumber or inspector can check the joints above the test fitting for leaks. When it is clear that there are no leaks, the test fitting may be removed.
Traditionally when a blocking apparatus was to be added for a pressure test, a section of pipe was cut open and the blocking apparatus was connected. While effective for testing above the blocking apparatus, this breaches the integrity of the cut pipe and requires additional joints to reunite the cut pipe at the test's conclusion.
To facilitate this testing process, various proposals for test fittings are found in the art that are intended to be included in the plumbing system as it is constructed, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,504; 5,163,480; 6,390,118; and 6,595,242. These fittings are installed next to “T” or “Y” sections of pipe to allow a plumber access to remove the blocking apparatus when the pressure test is completed. After the blocking apparatus is removed, the free end of the “T” or “Y” section is capped. The “T” or “Y” section requires a significant amount of space to be installed and remains in the system after the test is completed.